Delaney
Biography Delaney Ellingham neé James was born in 1987 to unnamed parents. She attended college (unspecified) where she met Roxy St. James. After college she lived in New York City working as a waitress at Rastinelli's a resturant with the reputation of 'being the most potentially mobbed-up Itilian eatery.' Delaney is something of a wizard with sweets, and had subbed for the pastry chef when he was out sick once. Her ex boyfriend Russell Betts a man with no sweet tooth and a wandering eye had tried to get back in her good graces after she left him in 2015. Delaney moved to Nocturne Falls after witnessing her boss shoot another employee and catching it on video. She met Hugh Ellingham while posing as Annabelle Givens, a client of Eternamate, who had been hired by Hugh's Grandmother to match him with a well-to-do human willing to be turned into a Vampire in order to get her 'grand babies'. After a brief but eventful courtship in 2015 Hugh agreed to turn Delaney. They were wed shortly after. She is the proprietress of Delaney's Delectables in Nocturne Falls and runs the shop with the help of her friend and employee Ivy Merrow. Delaney found out she was pregnant during the 2016 Valentine's Day Bake-off after Kylee Van Zant read her aura figuring out why she wasn't feeling well. She gave birth to their first son George Charles Ellingham in October 2016. Her son is named after Hugh's father and grandfather. Personality Profession Species Human turned Vampire. Ability * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Sight * Enhanced Hearing * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Taste * Daywalker Family Information Past Relationship *Russell Betts (Ex-boyfriend) Current Relationship * Hugh Ellingham (Husband) Children * George Charles Ellingham (Son) Relatives *Desdemona Valentine (Sister In-Law) *Sebastian Ellingham (Brother In-Law) *Julian Ellingham (Brother In-Law) *Tessa Ellingham neé Blythe (Sister In-law) *Elenora Ellingham (Grandmother in-law) Friendships *Ivy Merrow neé Kinkaid (Friend & Employee) *Roxy St. James (Best Friend) *Samantha (Friend/Server at Rastinelli's) Business Partners *Martha Claus (Eggnog Fudge) *Matilda Sharpe (Honey Supplier) Book Appearance The Vampire's Mail Order Bride Features The Werewolf Meets His Match Book 139 140? 152? 195-199 248 270 294-301 The Professor Woos The Witch Book 157 160 209 263-265 289 The Witch's Halloween Hero Kindle 209 231-255 334? 345 357 380 424-446 548-560 The Vampire's Fake Fiancée Book 2 64--69 77? 114 134-136 253? 267? 322-328 A Vampire's Valentine Surprise Features Miss Frost Solves A Cold Case Book 125 137 The Shifter Romance The Writer Book: 3, 20? 36 37 57 70 73-84 85 90 91 118? 119? 129-133 153 154? 161? 167-174 178? 193? 197? 202-208 211-221 227 228 230 244? 250? 264? 265 269-284 290? 293-298 332 Miss Frost Ices The Imp Kindle 544? 957-1049 1865-1906 2340-2352 2363? 2374-2465 3007-3040 The Vampires True Love Trails Kindle 5 6 9? 92-95 Miss Frost Saves The Sandman Kindle 47 413-424 517? 637-660 1592? The Dragon Finds Forever The Vampire's Accidental Wife Book Mentions The Gargoyle Gets His Girl Book 22 149 Quotes * "You've got me confused with one of those women who needs a ring o her finger to feel complete. I don't put those kinds of exceptions on men. And I'd say I'm sorry things didn't work out between you and Hugh, but based on your current amount of crazy, I'd say he dodged a bullet." The Vampire's Mail Order Bride * Hugh was a horrible liar. But an excellent kisser. She would be willing to kiss him again. She was in big trouble. The Vampire's Mail Order Bride * "I'm talking about a place where everything is made right there. Nothing prepackaged, nothing out of a factory. All of it handmade in small batches. All of it fresh and interesting and local. Premium sweets." The Vampire's Mail Order Bride. * "I'm not changing my hair color for a man." "And since those last three girlfriends couldn't get Hugh ri commit, maybe blondes really aren't his thing." The Vampire's Mail Order Bride. Family Tree Category:Major Characters Category:Vampire